Un Amor Predestinado
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Me encontraba llevando una vida bastante normal sin noticias suyas…..inclusive me había esforzado por salir con otras chicas ...me adecuo a llenar el espacio que dejaste en mi vida desde hace 2 años…Pero a quien diablos engaño…..aun me quemas la piel de solo pensarte
1. Chapter 1

**Hii Gracias a los que nuevamente me leen y a los que recien me conocen! Esta historia es 100% s &s un poco de drama y mucho romance! Lo publicare en dos partes para saber si esta gustandoles o no, por favor dejen sus reviews y sus comentarios para ir mejorando! C: besos**

Me encontraba llevando una vida bastante normal sin noticias suyas…..inclusive me había esforzado por salir con otras chicas , me concentro al máximo en mi universidad…salgo con mis amigos, me adecuo a llenar el espacio que dejaste en mi vida desde hace 2 años…

Pero a quien diablos engaño…..aun me dueles….me quemas la piel de solo pensarte…maldigo el momento en que te descubrí…..enamorada de alguien mas….dejándome de lado…... A mi y a los 9 años que pasamos juntos….

Sabes acaso de que manera me derrumbe! Cuanto te pensé cuestionándome que había salido mal….en qué momento….en que te falle…

Ni siquiera pude decirte adiós….solo me fui….desaparecí…como siempre lo hago….como si jamás hubiese existido en tu vida….para que fueras feliz con el….

Qué rayos significa este maldito mensaje tuyo! Que deseas de mi Sakura,…..

Dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y lo miro de reojo….con recelo…..con unas ganas endemoniadas de contestarte….de regresarte a mi….pero no puedo…..no eres mas mía.

Me giro sobre la cama…..ignorándote…..pero ahí estas de nuevo….el repicar del celular… hace que las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cerebro duelan….

Hola Shaoran…..

Sabes…..aun pienso mucho en los días a tu lado

Recuerdas las tarde cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde charlando en el parque

Con un café en la manos y el olor a tus cigarrillos…..

Cuando la luna se reflejaba sobre nosotros y sonreías a mi lado….

No puedo dejar de pensar en esos días…..

Te extraño….a decir verdad…todos esos sentimientos aun siguen aquí

No han cambiado…..siguen creciendo….

Podríamos vernos?...Por última vez….

Sakura termino de escribir el mensaje….no sabía si era exactamente lo que quería decirle….en su cabeza las palabras parecías acomodadas mejor…..mas bien no quería decírselo a través de un estúpido mensaje….ella quería verlo….quería tenerlo cerca….quería abrazarse a él y besarlo.

Enormes lagrimones comenzaron a salir de nuevo de sus ojos, ya no podía mas….lo quería solo a el y a nadie más…siempre había sido el….como había podido ser tan estúpida….y dejarlo ir….no detenerlo….no buscarlo…..maldito orgullo….

Quizá ya era tarde para contactarlo….después de todo habían pasado 2 años desde que habían roto…..quizá ya no la amaba….quizá….el estaba con alguien más.

De nuevo las lagrimas…

/

Pero que!...17 mensajes sin leer…todos de Sakura…..debería leerlos?...o solo borrar la conversación….su número …. Todo! Y seguir…..

Las manos le temblaban…..y no le respondían es como si su cuerpo tampoco quisiese dejar de saber más de ella….necio corazón!

Suspiro….

Leyó aquel mensaje….y sintió como su corazón latía nuevamente con aquella intensidad perdida….sus dedos se movieron solos….y respondieron el mensaje

-Yo también te extraño….

Cuando noto que estaba casi a punto de enviarlo…..lucho contra sí mismo evitándolo….el móvil salió disparado por los aires…por suerte aun funcionaba…..borro la tontería que había puesto…..y se la pensó bien antes de responderle….

Pero que debía responder…..la verdad es que no quería herirla, tampoco quería ser grosero, la amaba demasiado como para alejarla más….quería mantenerla como amiga al menos así sería menos doloroso que el hecho de que se olvidaran para siempre…. podrían tener contacto….saber del otro….tal vez…podía mantener la esperanza….de que su amistad funcionaria….no podía odiarla.

Comenzó a escribir.

-****Yo también recuerdo aquellos días….todo el tiempo

Lamento haberme ido….era lo mejor….

Podemos escribirnos de esta manera….de vez en cuando

Y saber del otro…si te hace sentir mejor.

Podemos ser amigos.******

Si…..eso sonaba…bien….así que lo envió!

Tomo sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música…..inconscientemente la lista de reproducción que Sakura había hecho para el…. Sintió como algunas lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas…..como la extrañaba….como odiaba que apareciese así en su vida, sin más…..de nuevo….revolviendo todo dentro de el.

/

Amigos…. Definitivamente Shaoran la odiaba …al menos no había bloqueado su número y le permitía tener contacto con él, pero no había respondido su pregunta…..quizá en realidad no quería volver a ver….su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas se esfumaba de sus manos….se sentía cobarde de nuevo….dolida….no tenía el valor suficiente para salir a buscarlo y encararlo…

Debía saber la verdad sobre aquella noche…..

/

Shaoran daba vueltas sobre su cama….parecía tener un mal sueño…las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro…..no, no era sudor…. Eran sus propias lágrimas….

**Sueño***

Itachi miraba fijamente a los ojos de Sakura, la tenia encerrada entre sus dos brazos contra la pared, a ella no parecía molestarle….eso era una sonrisa….

Shaoran estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ese tipo, como se atrevía a tener de esa manera a su novia!

Pero entonces….

Itachi se acerco a ella y tomo enredo sus dedos entre el castaño cabello de Sakura….besándola!

Acercándola demasiado a el….

Porque demonios ella no se quitaba….no podía soportarlo más….

-SAKURA! *grito*

Apretaba los puños, y mantenía la quijada cerrada con fuerzas….era inaudito!

-Shaoran!...Yo….

El idiota de Itachi se había puesto al frente de ella, cubriéndola, eso es lo que quería! Que diera la cara el muy mal nacido!

Sentí como algo mas se apodero sobre de mi y me abalance sobre el….pero Sakura se interpuso entre los dos…..no es que yo estuviera mal herido ni mucho menos pero….su atención estaba sobre el….

-Itachi….estas bien! Dios…..Shaoran!

-Vas a defender a este idiota, acaso!

-Nooo es que podemos hablar?

-Me largo de aquí…..

Sakura no me seguía….se había quedado ahí arremolinada alrededor de ese tal Itachi….con sus ojos lagrimeando….yo lo sabia….no tenía más un lugar ahí….lo había elegido a el…en vez de a mí.

******FIN SUEÑO******

Me senté exaltado en la cama….tenía la cara húmeda….de nuevo ese jodido sueño….maldito Itachi!

-Joven Shaoran se encuentra bien?

Mi fiel y querido Weib siempre preocupado por mi…ni siquiera tenía que decirle que me pasaba, el lo sabia…desde hace 2 años sabia que el único motivo de esas pesadillas era ella….amablemente tomo el frasco de pastillas para dormir de mi cajón de noche y me extendió un vaso de agua….

-Gracias Weib…estoy bien solo….

-Aun extraña ala señorita Sakura…lose

-Mes escribió esta tarde….

-Y respondió su mensaje?

-….si

-Y la ira a buscar….se debe esa despedida o….esa oportunidad joven Shaoran

-no lo sé Weib…..

-Creo joven Shaoran por mi experiencia que no debe dejar ir….al ser amado…podría arrepentirse

-Lo se…..gracias Weib

-Buenas noches Joven Shaoran.

Shaoran conocía la historia de Weib, y su amor perdido…ese que como el dejo ir por miedo y cuando intento buscarla….no había manera de hacerla volver….había muerto pensando hasta su último suspiro en el….

No quería que le sucediese eso con Sakura! Pero no estaba seguro y podía perdonarla…..

Su celular estaba ahí….sobre la mesita….lo tomo y se dejo llevar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Estas despierta?

Haz mirado la luna esta noche…..me recuerda a nuestro ultimo verano

Quizá tu no lo sabías pero en ese entonces

Tu sonrisa brillaba más que los fuegos artificiales de ese último verano…

Te amaba….aun…te amo…

Shaoran…

Le dio enviar oprimiéndose el pecho….sin saber a ciencia cierta las consecuencias, ya no le importaba si amaba a ese tal Itachi!...no le importaba si le mentía….el le creería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aqui estaaaa la continuacioN! al parecer sera en 3 partes la que viene es el final! C: todo parece irse aclarando poco a poco, Shaoran solo debe tomar un poco de valor! y recuperar a su Sakura! Si me leen dejenme sus comentario! :3 y si les gusta su review :D Sayo!**

CAP.2

Sentia que las sienes me dolian mortalmente...vaya que habia sido una mala noche, nisiquiera me apetecia comer, preferia irme a la universidad, tome mi movil y parti rumbo a mis clases.

Mi celular vibro justo en ese momento, crei que era un mensaje...pero la llamada era de un numero desconocido.

-Si diga?

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura habia leido el mensaje de Shaoran...ahi estaba...la prueba mas clara...de que aun podia hacer algo por recuperarlo...aun la amaba!

Nisiquiera lo penso y oprimio el boton de llamar , no sabia que le diria exactamente...solo queria escucharlo...de sus labios.

-Sha...Shaoran!...soy yo...Sakura...

-Sakura!

-Lamento llamarte asi de repente...no lo pense demasiado...solo queria..saber como estas?

-E...ESTOY BIEN! ah...voy rumbo a la universidad.

-Oh es cierto! En China tienesn clases extracurriculares en verano, que tomaste este año?

-Arqueologia...

-Siempre te han gustado mucho las ruinas y las cosas antiguas, hace unos meses encontre un libro de arqueologia en la biblioteca de mi padre, supuse que podria gustarte.

-Ya veo...

-Yo, no tengo clases...estoy a tiempo parcial en una cafeteria, estoy ahorrando para mi tutulacion...

-Cierto! Ya casi terminas Medicina!

-Quisiera especializarme en pediatria!

-Eso suena muy bien, eres muy buena con los niños.

-Shaoran...lo que me dijiste anoche...es cierto

-...si...

-Yo tambien..

-No es necesario que me respondas! Solo queria que lo supieras, no debi hacerlo...debi pensar que tienes a a alguien mas en este momento...

-pero yo...

-tengo que irme!

-espera Shaoran...

-Te llamo luego.

-Pero no hay nadie mas...nunca lo hubo...

Era demasiado tarde Shaoran ya habia finalizado la llamada, se habia guardado el movil bajo la chamarra y habia puesto el silenciador... ciertamente no estaba preparado para recibir aun llamadas de ella...

Habian pasado 2 años de completa tranquilidad y simplemente de dos dias hacia aqui ella ya ocupaba completamente su cabeza de nuevo ...iba a volverse loco...

Que seria lo que habia dicho al final...

bah...suspiro...

siempre hacia lo mismo...nunca escucha lo que los demas tienen que decir...

es solo que no sabia si queria escucharlo...y si era algo que lo heriria mas... o quiza no...

ya habia pasado por eso antes, cuando se le declaro y habia cometido la misma estupidez de irse sin oir su respuesta ...y ella lo amaba!

-Vaya idiota... que puedo ser...

-Hola Shaoraaan! Tia Ierian me dijo que te diera esto

-oh...Meiling! tienes verano tambien?

-Hmmm...nop...voy a ver a Asano

-Asano Nobuo?, el presidente de tu clase?

-SI! Me ha invitado a salir , a que es una monada no creees!

-*suspiro* Como digas...

-Ademas es alto y muy apuesto! Y viene de una buena familia!

-y el hecho de que toque en una banda de punketos no te llama en absoluto la atencion ...no?

Esa es la mejor parteee!

-Me lo tendre en la mira entonces...

-Que aburrido eres! Te amargaste desde que te alejaste de Sakura

\- ...

-Oh...LO SIENTO primo...

-Esta bien...hay algo que queria decirte de todos modos respecto a ella...

-Que es?! La iras a buscar al fin!

-No...

-Hay Shaoran! mira que eres necio y tonto! quieres que ese tal Ita...nose que te la robe y se quede con ella! Ehh!

-no quiero eso Meiling...es que no se si puedo perdonarla

-Ni siquiera sabes que paso!

-Que necesito saber si la estaba besando! Y ella no lo alejo! se quedo a su lado!

-Creo que ella tiene derecho a que escuches su version

-El era su mejor amigo Meiling yo no dude de ella...pero el...siempre estubo a su lado... cada dia. ... yo solo podia ir en verano o en mis dias libres .. .el me llebava ventaja...

-Shaoran mirame tonto! Sakura no ama a nadie mas que a ti! Aunque se vieran poco! Ella te esperaba!

-Y si tambien siente algo por el...donde quedo yo

-Si es asi entonces lucha por ella!

-Me escribio el fin de semana...

-Al fin! y ya te dijo todo!

-me dijo que aun me amaba...espera...a que todo te refieres?

-No te dire! Averigualo tu!

-E...Espera Meiling...vuelve...

-Mas vale que administres el dinero que te dio tia Ierian! Sayonara!

-T-,T ...no necesito el dinero de mi madre...

/

Sakura apretaba su movil contra su pecho...haber escuchado su voz la hacia estremecerse , tenia la piel de gallina y el corazon agitado, sentia que sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas...

La voz de shaoran verdaderamente l a hacia sonrojarse, perderse sin razon , como extraña poder hablar con el cada dia...

Era casi hora de irse a la caferia habia tomado su delantal del uniforme y partia de casa,

un chico muy alto y de pelo largo y negro la esperaba en la esquina de la acera, tenia la piel muy blanca y ojos color rubi, a decir verdad era muy apuesto, parecia algunos años mayor que ella, la esperaba con una dulce sonrisa escondida en su semblante bastante serio , traia un libro entre sus manos.

-Itachi-San! *corre hacia el y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla* Iras a desayunar a la cafeteria de nuevo!

-*sonrisa* Asi es cerezo! Durante la mañana no hay mucho trabajo asi que podemos estudiar y ! trabajar! ademas los desayunos de Sunny World son deliciosos!

-Si a desayuno te refieres a panquekes y cafe...difiero de ti! Deberias probar los huevos Poché!

-Aghhhhhhh!...

El chicos de ojos rubi parecia demasiado cercano a Sakura aunque de una manera bastante singular...la abrazaba, y besaba su cabeza divertido cuando ella parecia despistada , sin embargo...aunque la miraba indiscutiblemente con ojos de amor...no parecia estar del todo correspondido.

-Cerezo...hablaste con tu pequeño lobo?

La matinal sonrisa de Sakura se desvanecia poco a poco...agachaba la mirada, y solo movia la cabeza en negativa como respuesta aquel chico...

-Lo llame antes de venir hacia el trabajo...iba a la univerdad...cruzamos un par de palabras...pero cuando le pregunte por el mensaje de anoche...me dijo que no era necesario que le respondiera que lo amaba...que me fuera contigo...

-Demonios! Es un chiquillo bastante arrogante! debiste dejarme ir hablar con el desde el primer momento cerezo!

-De ninguna manera! yo debo solucionar esto...yo lo heche a perder!

-Yo te bese!

-Y yo te correspondi Itachi!

-Cerezo fue un momento de debilidad ,acaba de confesarme a ti... todos lo tenemos! Se que no me amas, y que jamas lo haras por que quieres a tu "lobo" engreido y arrogante! Pero el lo sabe?

-T_T ya basta Itachi!

-Es que es un niño caprichoso!

-Esta dolido Itachi! Lo lastime muchisimo aquella noche! ademas...ademas...yo se lo que el vio, mas haya de ese beso...el se dio cuenta que en ese momento yo tambien sentia algo por ti...

-pero no me amas Sakura...lo amas a el...yo solo tube ese beso...el te tiene a ti...desde antes de que me conocieras.

-Y como se lo hago saber...como hago para que me crea...

-Dejame hablar...con EL! cerezo!

-...no lo se...no quiero verlos golpearse de nuevo

-No respondere a los golpes no le hare daño...

-*RING , RING * ... ES EL...!

Shaoran tenia una clase libre, no habia podido concentrarse en las ruinas de Egipto y su maravillosa y esplendorosa historia, a cambio la vocecilla de Sakura daba vueltas en su cabeza... era una absoluta locura pero tenia que admitirlo...queria volver a escucharla, ...quiza Meiling tenia razon...merecia el beneficio de la duda...ella misma le habia dicho en ese mensaje que lo amaba...quiza s el solo tenia miedo...

Busco el numero del que habia recibido la llamada por la mañana y marco...

-Contesta Cerezo...ire afuera

-S...SHAORAN

-Yo solo...ah...rayos!...yo solo! Queria disculparme por lo de la mañana!

-Shaoran te amo! en verdad te amo! no hay nada entre Itachi y yo...

-...no menciones...su nombre!

-escuchame...

-lo hare! Pero no por telefono...

-q...ue...

-Es verano...los fuegos artificiales del lago en el templo Tsukimine ...te vere ahi...

-...

-Terminemos con esto...

-*voz llorosa* Estare ahi!

-*sonrisa* No llores...no me gusta escucharte llorar

-lo siento...

-Te estare esperando.

*cuelga*

Shaoran lo habia decidido al fin...regresaria a Tomoeda...iria a verla...cerraria ese ciclo...y se despediria de ella si asi debia ser...sino...lucharia conta el estupido peli negro ese...

Ansiaba por tenerla cerca nuevamente...besarla, perderse entre sus brazos, mirar sus hermosos ojos...

Se dispuso a regresar a casa, podria tomar esas clases de verano en invierno, o leer desde casa...en ese momento lo unico que estaba en su mente era aquella noche de verano frente al lago, con sakura entre sus brazos,...


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLAAA! PERDOON SE QUE ME TARDE UN POQUITIN EN SUBIR LA ULTIMA PARTE, ESTOY SATURADA DE TRABAJITO Y A VECES LA INSPIRACION NO SALIA, PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP FINAL! CON MUCHO ROMANCE! HAY UNA PARTE DEL CAPITULO QUE ES SONG FIC! JEJEJEJE INSPIRACION PATROCINADA POR SHAKIRA Y SU CANCION "HAY AMORES" DE LA PELICULA EL AMOR EN LOS TIEMPOS DEL COLERA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! NOS LEEMOS! ELIIZE-OFF :3**_

 **POV SHAORAN**

AHI ESTABA DE NUEVO EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NARITA APUNTO DE TOMAR EL TREN HACIA TOMOEDA...SOLO LLEVABA UNA PEQUEÑA MALETA EN MIS MANOS Y MI CORAZON ESTRUJADO Y ANSIOSO EN LA OTRA.

MEILING ME HABIA IDO A DESPEDIR , COMPLETAMENTE EMOCIONADA, Y ALEGANDO QUE ERA LA MEJOR DECISION QUE PODIA HABER TOMADO...QUE SABRA ELLA! SIENTO MIS PIERNAS TEMBLAR , TENGO LA MANDIBULA TENSADA, LOS NERVIOS HECHO UN DESASTRE...TERMINE DEMORANDO MAS DE 4 HORAS EN ARREGLARME...Y SABEN QUE! ME VEO EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE! NECESITO SER RIVAL PARA ESE IMBECIL, DE PORTE PERFECTO Y CABELLO LARGO...

-Sakura...

PODIA MIRAR POR LOS CRISTALES DEL TREN LOS CEREZOS EN FLOR A LA ORILLA DEL RIO TAMA, SENTIA UNA EXTRAÑA MESCOLANZA DE SENTIMIENTOS...CASI QUERIA VOMITAR...

TENIA UN HUECO EN MI ESTOMAGO QUE SE HACIA CADA VEZ MAS GRANDE CONFORME ME ACERCABA, MI CORAZON LATIA TAN RAPIDO QUE ME DABA TATICARDIA...ESTABA SUDANDO...MI PECHO IBA A EXPLOTAR...NISIQUIERA ESTABA CONECTADO A MI CUERPO,...NO ME RESPONDIA.

ESTABA MUY SENSIBLE...DESDE CUANDO ERA ASI...OH SI...DESDE QUE LA CONOCI...ME SENTIA COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA HABIA VISTO DESPUES DE VOLVER DE CHINA...

COMPLETAMENTE ANSIOSO, Y ESTUPIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA

ASI ESTABA EN ESE MOMENTO, AUN ATRAPADO POR ESA OJIVERDE, DULCE E INOCENTE...

POR SU SU SONRISA, POR SUS MOVIENTOS, POR SU AROMA...TODO...

EL TREN SE DETUBO...HABIA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO.

 **POV SAKURA**

ERAN LAS 6PM...Y NO ESTABA LISTA!

TOMOYO ME HABIA REGALADO UN HERMOSO YUKATA BLANCO CON CEREZOS BORDADOS A MANO, ERA SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO, QUERIA SORPRENDER A SHAORAN, QUERIA DEJARLO SIN ALIENTO, QUERIA QUE ME VOLVIERA A MIRAR COMO LO HABIA HECHO EN EL PASADO.

ME ALISE EL CABELLO,Y ME COLOQUE UN POCO DE PERFUME, TOMOYO ME DELINIO LOS LABIOS DE UN HERMOSO COLOR DURAZNO...RIZO MIS PESTAÑAS, ME SENTIA EXTRAÑA NO SE SI ME VEIA COMO YO, PERO CONFIABA EN ELLA.

-Ayy Sakura te vez preciosa! Shaoran va a quedar encantado!

-Pero que cosas dices Tomoyo...nose si asi pueda recuperarlo?

-Al menos no querra dejarte ir amiga! jijiji

-*sonrojo* Shaoran...

AL SALIR DE CASA, ITACHI LA ESPERABA EN EL AUTO, AL MIRARLA SE SONROJO HASTA LAS OREJAS, SE QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE MUDO Y FIJO LA VISTA AL FRENTE DEL VOLANTE...NO PODIA MIRARLA, ODIABA HABERSE OFRECIDO A LLEVARLA...QUERIA BESARLA DE NUEVO!...

-Estas Preciosa Cerezo...sabes lo injusto que es eso para mi...no se si pueda resistirme a ti...

-Pero que estas diciendo ! *GOLPE* Vas a sonrojarme! Crees que le guste a Shaoran?

-*BUFIDO* Ah...tenias que mencionar al chico lobo...si si seguramente vas a paralizarlo y se arrojara a tus brazos como deseo hacerlo yo! Y si no lo hace cerezo! Te jurooo que no te dejare ir esta vez y no le dejare el camino tan facil...

ITACHI LA HABIA SUJETADO DEL ROSTRO, Y LA TENIA A CENTIMETROS DE EL, SABIA PERFECTAMENTE QUE SAKURA AMABA AL MOCOSO CHINO, PERO TAMBIEN CONOCIA SUS ALCANZES Y SABIA QUE SI SE EMPEÑABA EN QUITARSELA ...LO LOGRARIA DE INMEDIATO.

-Estas lastimandome...Itachi...

-Lo siento Cerezo!

-Creo que me bajare aqui, el templo esta muy cerca y no quiero que me vea llegar contigo.

-Como gustes Cerezo!

 **POV SHAORAN**

TOMOEDA NO HABIA CAMBIADO EN NADA, PARECIA QUE APENAS AYER HABIA ESTADO ENTRE SUS CALLES, LOS PETALOS DE CEREZO CAIN LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS LA GENTE SE ABARROTABA AL REDEDOR DE LOS PUESTECITOS DE COMIDA, LOS NIÑOS PESCABAN PECESILLOS DORADOS, EL LAGO ESTABA A UNOS PASOS...ESTARIA ELLA YA AHI...QUE DEBERIA DECIRLE...

CAMINE HASTA LA ORILLA DEL MUELLE, Y ME COLOQUE LOS AUDIFONOS, LA MUSICA ME TRANSPORTABA , ME RELAJABA...ME DISTRAERIA LO SUFICIENTE MIENTRAS ELLA LLEGABA...Y DECIDIA LO QUE DEBIA HACER AL MIRARLA...CERRE MIS OJOS UN MOMENTO.

-Sakura...

-Shaoran...?

ABRI LOS OJOS DE GOLPE...SENTI UN BALDE DE AGUA FRIA SOBRE DE MI...ESA VOZ...ERA ELLA...ERA SAKURA...ME GIRE PARA PODER VERLA Y POR UN MOMENTO CREI QUE OTRA PERSONA...MAS ADULTA...MAS HERMOSA...SUS OJOS VERDE DEBAJO DE ESE DELINEADO PERFECTO RESALTABAN AUN MAS...BAJE LA MIRADA...Y SUS LABIOS PARECIAN MAS APETECIBLES QUE NUNCA...CASI ME SANGRO LA NARIZ CUANDO ME DETUBE EN EL YUKATA... SEGURAMENTE ESTO ERA OBRA DE TOMOYO...ERA UNA MUJER INTELIGENTE! SAKURA ME HABIA CAUTIVADO POR COMPLETO! MALDICION!...HABIA PERDIDO EL HABLA, ESTABA TIESO EN MI SITIOI...SOLO MIRANDOLA.

 **POV SAKURA**

-Sha...oran? ah...*sonrojada* tengo algo en el rostro...me...me veo tan mal?

-ah...no...es decir...NO! Te vez preciosa...

Shaoran estaba dedicandome una dulce sonrisa desde su lugar, no sabiia exactamente que signiicaba esa manera de mirarme ...pero el sonrojo en su rostro cubierto por los mechones castaños de su pelo...me decian que Tomoyo habia hecho su trabajo , y me alegraba.

 **POV SHAORAN**

 **SENTI LENTAMENTE MIS PIERNAS MOVERSE, SENTIA ESA TATICARDIA DE NUEVO, EL AIRE PARECIA FALTARME...TENIA LA CARA CALIENTE...**

 **OLVIDE POR COMPLETO LO QUE SEA QUE ME HUBIESE SEPARADO DE ELLA, COMO PUDE HABERME IDO POR TANTO TIEMPO, COMO PUEDE EXTRAÑARLA TANTO...MI CORAZON TIRO DE MI Y TOME SU MANO, LA ACERQUE LO SUFICIENTE A MI Y TOME SU ROSTRO EN MIS MANOS, ELLA PARECIA TEMBLAR A MI TACTO, SUS OJOS ESTABAN VIDRIOSOS Y ME MIRABAN FIJAMENTE...LA MUSICA EN MI REPRODUCTOR SEGUIA SONANDO...LA LETRA PARECIA ENCAJAR CON ESE MOMENTO...TOME UNO DE LOS AURICULARES Y SE LO COLOQUE...**

Ay! mi piel, que no haría yo por ti  
por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo  
y cerquita de mí

SAKURA SE MANTENIA ATENTA A LA MUSICA, MANTENIA SU MANO TOMADA A LA MIA, HABIA CERRADO SUS OJOS, Y ESO ME PERMITIA, CONTEMPLARLA A DETALLE, QUERIA BESARLA...

Ay! mi piel, como el río Magdalena  
que se funde en la arena del mar,  
quiero fundirme yo en ti...

DESLIZE MI PULGAR SUBRE SUS LABIOS, ELLA SE ESTREMECIO UN POCO AL SENTIR MI TACTO PERO NO ABRIA LOS OJOS, ME ENVOLVI EN SU AROMA, BESE SU FRENTE...SUS ROSADAS MEJILLAS, ME DETUBE UN SEGUNDO EN SUS LABIOS...

Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti.

LA MUSICA ME GUIABA...EN EFECTO LO QUE SENTIA POR ELLA HABIA CRECIDO DESMESURADAMENTE...NO PODIA OCULTARLO MAS...LA AMABA...SI QUE LA AMABA! SUJETE SU ROSTRO CON MIS DOS MANOS Y FINALMENTE LA BESE, ANSIOSAMENTE, NECESITANDOLA CON URGENCIA, ELLA ME DEVOLVIO EL BESO, SENTIA UN SABOR SALDO, ERAN ACASO LAGRIMAS?...

Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen  
y en las noches de otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.

Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del mar  
Que en las noches me ha visto llorar  
tantos recuerdos de ti...

LA MELODIA FINALIZABA MIENTRAS YO ME MANTENIA EN SUS LABIOS, LAS MANOS DE DE MI CEREZO REVOLOTEABAN MI CABELLO, CUANDO FINALMENTE NOS QUEDAMOS SIN ALIENTO, LA ABRAZE FUERTEMENTE, ESCONDIENDO MI ROSTRO SONROJADO ENTRE SU CABELLO, LAS EMOCIONES SE DESBORDABAN EN MI...

-Te extrañe Shaoran...realmente te extrañe

-Oh mi amor! Lamento mucho haberme ido, no soporte verte con ese tipo...no soporto la sola idea de que menciones su nombre...dime que sucedio...esa maldita noche,.

TODAS MIS BARRERAS SE HABIAN CAIDO EN ESE MOMENTO, COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESEN EXISTIDO, ESTABA A MERCED DE LO QUE ELLA ME DIJERA...INCLUSO SI ME MENTIA...LE CREERIA TODO...ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO...

SAKURA ME MIRO CON LOS OJOS CUBIERTOS DE LAGRIMAS...TENIA MIEDO DE ESCUCHAR LO QUEME IBA A DECIR...MIS PEORES MIEDOS LOS TENIA ATRAVESADOS EN LA MALDITA GARGANTA...

-Yo...ah...Esa noche...

-Solo dilo Sakura...no me ire esta vez...

 **POV SAKURA**

La sonrisa de shaoran se mostraba calma y dulce, pero Yo tenia miedo... aunque el me asegurara que no se iria...no queria tener que decirle la verdad...y herirlo de nuevo... pero tenia que hacerlo era mi unica opcion.

 **POV ITACHI**

AHI ESTABA MI CEREZO, DERRITIENDOSE EN BRAZOS DEL MOCOSO CHINO, RADIANTE Y HERMOSA, BESANDOLO ... QUE PODIA HACER YO... NO PODIA SEPARARLO DE EL...QUERIA VERLA SONREIR DE NUEVO...

LO QUE ME HABIA ENAMORADO DE ELLA HABIA DEJADO DE EXISTIR DESDE QUE EL CHICO LOBO HABIA DESAPARECIDO...DEBIA ARREGLAR LO QUE YO MISMO HABIA DESTRUIDO AQUELLA NOCHE , SABIA QUE TENDRIA QUE ENFRENTARME AL ORGULLOSO Y OBSTINADO LI SHAORAN...

LOS VI A LO LEJOS CHARLANDO...EL LA MIRABA COMO PIDIENDOLE UNA EXPLICACION...MI CEREZO TEMBLABA EN SUS BRAZOS... ME HACERQUE LENTAMENTE AL LAGO PARA PODER ESCUCHAR.

 **POV SAKURA**

LOS PENETRANTES OJOS CHOCOLATE DE SHAORAN ME MIRABAN COMO TALADRANDOME...

-Aquella noche...el y yo habiamos salido del hospital algo tarde, la guardia llevaba 2 dias, el me dijo que queria hablar conmigo...cuando llegamos a casa, me confeso sus sentimientos...me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde hace mucho...yo no sabia que decir...no queria herirlo Shaoran...pero tambien...quiza...por un momento...una parte de mi...lo correspondia

-Lo sabia! *cierra sus puños* ESE MAL NACIDO!

-Shaoran!...

-Ella no me ama Mocoso! Te ama...a ti...

-TU! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!

-Itachi-san...te dije que no vienieraaas

-No Sakura dejalo hablar! Tiene mucho que explicar...maldito traidor!

-Calmate LEE...no pienso robarte al cerezo...

-NO LE DIGAS CEREZO!

-Escucha...no es culpa de Sakura... yo deliberadamente me enamore de ella...dia con dia...mientras tu no estabas, el tiempo que pasaba a su lado...me hizo enamorarme de ella...es una chica muy dulce

-Lo se...*aprieta los puños* se que no es su culpa...yo la deje sola aqui...a merced de ti o de cualquier otro...no estube para ella cuando me necesito

-Pero ella siempre te ah esperado...incluso ahora...lleva 2 años sufriendo por que te perdio , culpandose...llorando...no importa lo que haga o lo que diga...ella no me ama...no me acepta...yo solo tube ese beso robado...

-...ella lo correspondio...

-Si lo hize!...por que lo rechaze esa noche Shaoran...el me pidio ese beso como ultimo deseo, no insistiria mas, por que sabia que solo era tuya...

-Llegaste en un momento inapropiado Lee...y todo se retorcio...Lo siento

 **POV SHAORAN**

SAKURA HABIA TOMADO MIS MANOS ENTRE LAS SUYAS...CONTENIENDO TODA MI IRA, LA MIRE NUEVAMENTE...SUS OJOS ERAN TRANSPARENTE, NO OCULTABAN NADA, SIMPLEMENTE SABIA QUE LO QUE ELLA ME DECIA ERA CIERTO...SENTI COMO LENTAMENTE MI CUERPO SE AFLOJO...ELLA TENIA ESE PODER EN MI...ERA CASI CURATIVO...LA ABRAZE NUEVAMENTE CONTRA MI...

-Crei que te habia perdido para siempre...

-Jamas...nunca me perdiste...si tan solo yo te hubiera buscado antes

-Eres un idiota arrogante Lee... acaso no confias en tu propia chica, en su amor por ti...uh? cualquier otro en todo este tiempo se hubiera esforzado por robarte su amor...y sabes que imbecil! Eres mi amigo! Y jamas le toque un solo pelo... por que es tu chica... y respeto eso...hazla feliz...

-Itachi...

-Yo...*mirando hacia otro lado* Lo siento...Cuidare de ella.

-Mas te vale Mocoso...sabes que Touya es mi amigo no creo que quieras que se entere de que su hermanita sufre de nuevo a causa tuya...

T_T

-Debo irme...mañana regreso a Corea...no podre cuidar mas de ti cerezo...te dejo en manos de tu lobezno

-Itachi...e...espera

 **POV SAKURA**

 **A** HI ESTABA ENMEDIO DE SHAORAN E ITACHI NUEVAMENTE...SIN SABER QUE HACER, IMPOTENTE ...

TENIA A SHAORAN TOMADO DE LA MANO REALMENTE NO QUERIA SOLTARLO O QUE EL DUDARA NUEVAMENTE DE LO QUE SENTIA POR EL, PERO ITACHI HABIA SIDO UN GRAN AMIGO...NO QUERIA QUE SE FUERA ASI.

VOLTIE A VER A SHAORAN...TENIA LA MIRADA SERIA...PERO ME SONRIO...SOLTO MI MANO Y ME BESO LA FRENTE...

-Anda...despidete de el...

-Pe...pero...

-Estare aqui...no me ire...

SOLTE LA MANO DE SHAORAN Y CAMINE HACIA DONDE ESTABA ITACHI, LO MIRE A LOS OJOS CON UN POCO DE TRISTEZA, AL FINAL...UNO DE NOSOTROS SALDRIA LASTIMADO...Y HABIA SIDO EL.

-Gracias Lee...

-Itachi...gracias por lo de hace un momento ... es necesario que te vayas?

\- Te dije que me dejaras hablar con el desde antes tonta *acaricia su cabeza*

pero eres muy testaruda, tu lobezno te ama anda a ser feliz con el, no puedo quedarme, no lo soporto...necesito estar lejos de ti y hacer mi vida...

-Lo lamento...*baja la mirada*

-No! Yo lo siento...fui egoista y te queria solo para mi, al verte con el se que eso es lo que yo quiero en mi vida, alguien que me ame de la misma manera en la que ustedes lo hacen...es una pena que lo hayas conocido primero, procurare llegar antes en mi siguiente vida *le besa una mejilla* Sera dificl olvidarte...adios cerezo...

-Adios Itachi-San...

-Oye...Uchiha...*mirando hacia otro lado* Buen viaje...

-*SONRISA* Adios pequeño lobo!

SHAORAN Y YO VIMOS COMO ITACHI SE ALEJABA , DANDONOS LA ESPALDA CON UNA MANO EN EL BOLSILLO Y LEVANTANDO LA OTRA PARA DECIRNOS ADIOS... LAMENTABA QUE TUVIERA QUE IRSE A CAUSA MIA...PERO YO AMABA A SHAORAN Y EL LO TENIA CLARO DESDE HACE MUCHO...REALMENTE IBA A EXTRAÑARLO ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO...PERO NO PERDERIA A SHAORAN DE NUEVO.

 **POV SHAORAN**

 **AU** N SENTIA QUE QUERIA GOLPEAR A ESE TIPO...PERO QUIZA SOLO ERAN MIS CELOS...POR QUE HABIA ESTADO CERCA DE ELLA TODO ESTE TIEMPO...SIN EMBARGO...COMO MEILING Y WEIB ME LO HABIAN DICHO TODO ERA UN MAL ENTENDIDO...SI ELLA NO ME HUBIESE BUSCADO ...QUIZA LA HUBIERA PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE... ALEJE ESAS IDEAS DE MI CABEZA.

SAKURA ESTABA A MI LADO MIRANDO CON NOSTALGIA AL PELI NEGRO ESE...SABIA QUE ELLA ERA MUY DULCE Y QUE LE ENTRISTECIA VERLO IRSE.

AUN SENTIA ESE REVOLTIJO DE EMOCIONES DENTRO DE MI, Y MIS BARRERAS CAER FRENTE A ELLA, ME ENVOLVIA EN SU AUN AURA ANGELICAL, MIS CUERPO SE MOVIA POR SI SOLO COMO UN IMAN ATRAYENDOME HACIA ELLA, ENVOLVI MIS BRAZOS AL REDEDOR DE SU CINTURA, ABRAZANDOLA POR DETRAS, EMBRIAGANDOME CON SU AROMA, CON LA TIBIEZA DE SU CUERPO, ELLA TOMO MI MANO Y LA ENTRELAZO CON LA SUYA, ACERQUE MIS LABIOS A SU CUELLO BESANDOLA LENTA Y DULCEMENTE, ELLA DIO UN RESPINGO EN SU SITIO, ME DETUBE EN SUS OIDOS...

-Te Amo...princesa...

ELLA SE GIRO, QUEDANDO DE FRENTE HACIA MI, SU MIRADA ERA PROFUNDA, TIERNA, DESTELLEANTE, COMO LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES SOBRE NOSOTROS, ACARICIO SUAVEMENTE MI ROSTRO Y ME BESO , CORRESPONDI ESE BESO CON FRENESÍ, JAMAS VOLVERIA A DEJARLA IR, AUN SI NOS SEPARARAN UNA Y OTRA VEZ...SIEMPRE VOLVERIA A ELLA...

ABRI UN POCO LOS OJOS, ELLA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADA, EL YUKATA HABIA RESBALADO DE SUS HOMBROS, DEJANDOME VER UN POCO DE PIEL...SENTI QUE EL ROSTRO ME ARDIA...ME ESTABA PONIENDO NERVIOSO...ASI QUE LA SEPARE DE MI...Y ACOMODE SUS ROPAS.

-Shaoran...mi corzon te pertenece, jamas dudes de eso, del infinito amor que siento por ti

-No lo hare pequeña! *le sonrei dulcemente*

 **POV SAKURA**

En el verano de mis 22 años...bajo el estrellado cielo azul y el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales, nuestro amor comenzaba nuevamente... el era el sol que iluminaba mi existencia, solamente sus labios encendian mi piel...no habia dudas en mi...el miedo se habia ido ...todo gracias a el...

La palabra "Amor" tenia otro significado para mi, era el a quien yo habia amado desde siempre, ahora todo estaba tan claro!

Shaoran me habia tomado en brazos, se disculpaba una y otra vez, por haberse ido, sentia sus lagrimas salir humedeciendo el Yukata...

-Todo esta en el pasado Shao! Mirame! Tu eres mas de lo que habia soñado, amo tu ternura, haces cada dia extraudinario a tu lado , atrapas mi atencion , eres mi aventura, mi emicion y mi inspiracion y por eso yo Te Amo!

Y si acaso algun dia te haz cuestionado la razon y por lo que sea nunca me lo haz preguntado, en TI tengo tanto amor! son tus brazos el lugar perfecto al que pertenesco, en ti tengo todo...ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

-Sakura,,,,,,,

 **POV SHAORAN**

ELLA...ELLA ERA LA PERSONA CORRECTA EN MI VIDA, NO HABIA MAS MUROS EN MI, ME HABIA OLVIDADO DEL MUNDO, ERAMOS SOLO ELLA Y YO EN ESE INSTANTE, O ME PONIA COBARDE O LE HACIA CASO A MI CORAZON...

-Vivamoslo!...*Sonrei*

SUS PALABRAS DISIPARON TODAS MIS DUDAS, LA TOME ENTRE MIS BRAZOS, SONRIENDO COMO HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO NO LO HACIA, HABIA TOMADO UNA DECICION...APARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO, ME QUEDARIA A SU LADO... EL RESTO DE MIS DIAS.

LA BESABA SIN CESAR, DANDO UN PAR DE GIROS A LA ORILLA DEL LAGO.

-Mi Amada Sakura!...

COMENZABAMOS DE NUEVO 


End file.
